


The Area Between Sweet Nothings and Cold Hard Facts

by augmentedfourth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fluff and Humor, Kink Meme, Light-Hearted, Prompt Fill, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augmentedfourth/pseuds/augmentedfourth
Summary: Edelgard and Hubert finally consummate their relationship, during which she tries to get some dirty talk going. She fails miserably, but he loves her anyway, awkward attempts at seduction and all.(From the FE3H Kinkmeme)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	The Area Between Sweet Nothings and Cold Hard Facts

**Author's Note:**

> From the Kinkmeme:
> 
> [Edelgard being cringe at dirty talk](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2082.html?thread=3512610)
> 
> look, this girl stayed up all night coming up with 'Black Eagle Strike Force,' named her alter ego the Flame Emperor, and went 'no u' when Dimitri makes a poetic speech on the spot at Tailtean about how she's conquering shit. She has got to be absolutely terrible at dirty talk, and I wanna see it. Is her partner into it and starts cringe dirty talking even worse back to her? Does her partner need to stop the sex so they can laugh? Do they realize it's cringe but don't really care?
> 
> Dealer's choice on Edelgard's partner and their reaction. The only requirement here is for Edelgard to confidently try and talk dirty, not realizing that her idea of dirt talk is absolutely terrible and cringe. (That said, I think that the funniest partners for this would be Hubert, Claude, Dorothea, or Lysithea. But follow your heart! I would love to see this with any character at all.)
> 
> ***
> 
> Yeah, it had to be Hubert, really.

Candlelight bathed the room in a warm glow. Edelgard locked the door behind her, the key turning with a deliberate _click_. Hubert watched her, mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she strode across the floor and the way the flickering flames made her shadows dance on the walls. Years of faithful servitude and secret longing were finally reaching a conclusion he’d barely permitted himself to dream of. Tonight, she would be his.

She sat at the edge of the bed, a prim smile curving her lips. “Well?” she prompted, patting the space beside her. “Aren’t you going to join me?”

It was a flawless picture, one he was determined to commit to memory. “Lady Edelgard, I—”

“Hubert, there is no need for formalities anymore,” she interrupted. “We have confessed our true feelings and vowed to remain at each other’s sides. We will be equals, you and I.” Her eyes shimmered in the wan lighting. “In and out of the bedroom, if you so desire.”

Darker notes tinged her voice. The sultry tones, combined with all she promised, made him shiver. He could resist no longer. Sitting next to her, he took her hands in his. “You should know by now,” he said. “My desires are your desires.”

This time, she didn’t argue with his subservient nature. Their lips met, the tender gesture paving the way toward more passionate exploration. As her fingers unfastened the closures of his shirt, her tongue delved into his mouth. Reveling in its sweet taste, he wrapped his arms around her.

They tumbled backward on the bed, atop the covers he’d carefully folded back earlier in the evening in preparation. “Oh, Hubert,” she whispered in between frenzied kisses. “We’ve been denying ourselves for so long.”

Though he wanted to tear her dress off her body, he exercised restraint in his disrobing of her. “Indeed we have.”

The sensation of Edelgard’s bare flesh pressed against his chest sent a jolt of pleasure through his every nerve. The heat between them blossomed, and he didn’t bother attempting to camouflage his expanding erection. A soft moan escaped her parted lips as she ground against him. “I can’t wait to feel your penis inside my vagina,” she murmured near his ear.

It was a rather clinical description, but a sentiment he shared nonetheless. “Yes, my l…love.” His palms skimmed down her back, drawing her closer. “You are utterly amazing. Better than anything I ever could have imagined.”

The melodious sounds of her growing anticipation intensified as Hubert focused his attention on the delicate skin of her neck. He dragged his teeth down to her collarbone, and she writhed in his grasp. As he nipped and nibbled at the sensitive spots, her fingers encircled his steely cock. “Mmm,” she hummed in appreciation. “It’s very sturdy. And quite potent, I’m sure.”

Oration had never been one of Edelgard’s strongest suits, though she could rely on the surges of adrenaline when commanding troops on the battlefield, but despite what others may have called flaws, she would forever be the embodiment of both femininity and strength to him. “Of course. You deserve nothing less.”

Hubert guided her upward on the bed and they lay side by side, her hair fanning out over the pillows. Reaching down, he yanked the covers over their entwined forms. Nestled with him in their cozy cocoon, a wide smile lit up her face, a rare outward expression of her gleeful enthusiasm. “Tonight,” she said, drawing out the word as her hands returned to his body, “tonight, you will fill me with your seed! You will ejaculate inside of me as many times as is physically possible!”

That proclamation was a little awkward, he had to admit to himself. Still, the eagerness and affection she displayed stoked the fires in his heart...and in other places, if he was making admissions. “For you, anything,” he answered.

He returned to his explorations of her. His hands roamed over every inch of skin he could reach, tracing the swells of her curves and the ridges of her muscles. Edelgard responded to his provocative touch with a series of breathy gasps and whimpers. When he arrived at the apex of her thighs, she dug her fingertips into his biceps, trembling when he hesitated. “My body is producing so much lubrication right now,” she whispered as she clutched at him. “All because of you.”

Hubert chose to focus on the complimentary aspect of her words, as well as the veracity of her statement. He stroked her dampened cleft, teasing at the entrance to her sex with one finger, and enjoyed the shudder he elicited. “I want to take my time with you,” he said. “And I want to be sure you’re ready for me.”

Easing forward, he penetrated the soft folds, relishing in the experience of knowing her so intimately. So many nights he’d lain awake dreaming of this precise moment; everything from the scent of her hair to the way she held him tight made all his fantasies pale in comparison to reality. They were destined to be together, he was sure of it.

His lips returned to her neck as he increased his pace, gliding in and out of her. Edelgard tilted her head back, letting out a throaty moan. “Hubert!” she cried, her fingers tangling in his hair. “Take me now!”

He paused and raised his head. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Steering his face so it was level with hers on the pillows, hunger reflected in the depths of her eyes when she met his gaze. “I want you to plow me like a snow-covered road in Faerghus, because if our means of travel isn’t clear, we’ll have no way to conduct trade or continue to exert our power.”

He swallowed back a sigh and tried to remember all of her upstanding qualities, which wasn’t difficult for him to do. “Shh,” he said, putting a finger to her lips as he rolled on top of her. “Let’s just concentrate on being together tonight.”

Edelgard caressed his cheek as he maneuvered into position between her legs. Though her words may have made other men cringe, the intent behind them was heartfelt and genuine, and Hubert wouldn’t have changed a single thing about her. As he advanced, he matched her smile, a rarity for him. If his lady and his love wanted to be plowed like a snow-covered road in Faerghus, then that was exactly what he would do for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I am but a flopping fish in the monastery pond and kinkmeme prompts that lead to hilariously terrible awkward situations are the five-star bait.


End file.
